


Начало партии

by Zerinten



Category: Last Exile
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Past, Racing, Steampunk, Young
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerinten/pseuds/Zerinten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дельфина еще не стала Маэстро. Она выполняет поручение, и после того, как важное послание было доставлено, решает принять участие в гонках на первенство Норикии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Начало партии

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально задумывалась тетралогия. Это - первая часть.

Что находится за Небесами?  
Мистериум Дома Эраклеа

Экспериментальный образец был уже практически готов. Собственно, полевые испытания — те, что состоятся завтра днем — как раз и призваны определить степень его готовности. Дельфина смахнула с борта «звездочки» несуществующую пылинку и полюбовалась собственной работой. Прекрасно. Главное, чтобы хватало тяги — мощность усовершенствованного двигателя в несколько раз превосходила стандартные модели такого рода машин. Так. А это что? Ведущий двигатель тянет на себя больше воды. Еще один оборот вхолостую — и впрямь, на него расход воды в два раза выше. Где-то ошибка, а искать ее сейчас… Дельфина с досады прикусила губу.

— Госпожа Дельфина, вас искал господин Мариус, — Цикада появился незаметно, ни одним неосторожным движением себя не выдав.

Дельфина на секунду задумалась: а мог ли Цикада уже давно здесь находиться? Наблюдать за ней? Нет, вряд ли. Приказы Маэстро Мариуса всегда и всеми выполнялись без промедлений. Дельфина легко поднялась на ноги. Цикада не позволил себе ни единого жеста, не говоря уже о словах. Но его осуждение буквально ощущалось физически, неприятно обжигая скулы: не пристало госпоже из Дома Эраклеа вести себя подобно простому механику. Пусть даже госпоже и позволено практически все, что ей заблагорассудится. Дельфина резко вскинула голову и посмотрела прямо в лицо Цикаде, вынуждая того опустить взгляд. Сомнительная победа — но с Цикадой уже и это достижение.

Пока силовая установка, тихо урча, поднимала их из ангара, Дельфина думала о Цикаде. Госпоже Эраклеа исполнилось четыре года, когда ей подарили слугу. Тот был старше ее на три года и, опустившись перед новой хозяйкой на одно колено, исподтишка разглядывал ту из-под длинной челки. Имя Цикаде она подбирала долго — несколько дней. Дельфина гордо ходила по ведущему кораблю Гильдии, косилась на тенью следующего за ней мальчика и все никак не могла определиться. Когда же имя наконец было дано, она смеялась, чуть ли не подпрыгивая от радости. Даже Цикада улыбнулся — ведь у него появилось имя.

Дельфина чуть дернулась, когда силовая установка доставила их к месту назначения. Цикада предупредительно держался у госпожи за спиной, но Дельфина не обольщалась. Да, он услужлив — без заискиваний — и послушен, к тому же — великолепный боец. Но она совершенно точно знала, что верность Цикады принадлежит не ей. Цикада верен Маэстро.

— Господин Мариус, — вежливое приветствие, церемонный поклон. Цикада дожидался за дверями — и Дельфина искренне рада этому.

— Дельфина, — Маэстро Мариус кивнул в ответ. — Ты работаешь над модификацией двигателя.

Дельфина вздрогнула: в голосе Маэстро не было вопросительных интонаций, лишь утверждение. Она поспешно кивнула, пожалуй, поспешнее, чем надо бы. Но Маэстро на сей раз не обратил внимания на несоблюдение этикета.

— Дельфина, — после небольшой паузы продолжил Маэстро, — у меня есть для тебя поручение. Полагаю, для твоего ваншипа это будет гораздо лучшей проверкой, нежели полевые испытания.

Дельфина склонила голову, надеясь, что успела до того, как ее выдали загоревшиеся глаза. Да! Ее триумфа не умалял даже тот факт, что ее навигатором в этом — как и во всех прочих — полете будет Цикада.

— Доставишь послание, — продолжал между тем Маэстро. — На пять звезд. В Норикию, герцогу Нолзу — он как раз прибудет туда на несколько дней.

Дельфина склонила голову еще ниже.

— Ответа дожидаться не нужно.

— Слушаюсь, Маэстро Мариус, — напевно откликнулась Дельфина.

Мариус внимательно посмотрел на нее и отпустил, небрежно взмахнув рукой.

Уже выйдя из апартаментов Маэстро, Дельфина сперва отошла на несколько шагов, и только потом позволила себе радостно покружиться.

— Мы летим в Норикию, Цикада.

Поймав его за руку, Дельфина закружила и слугу:

— Тебе разве не радостно, Цикада?

— Радостно, госпожа Дельфина, — бесстрастно откликнулся Цикада. И это несколько отрезвило госпожу Эраклеа. Впрочем, не настолько, чтобы она остановилась.

— Завтра утром, Цикада. Не забудешь? — и она беззаботно рассмеялась.

— Не забуду, госпожа Дельфина, — склонил голову тот.

— Тогда проводи меня в ангар, я займусь проверкой ваншипа, — приказала девушка. — А ты позаботься о воде и припасах.

— Дорога до Норикии занимает не так много времени, госпожа Дельфина.

— Ответа на послание не будет. Возвращаться сразу после выполнения задания тоже не говорили. Понимаешь, Цикада?

Цикада кивнул и — благо, они уже успели вернуться в ангар — наконец-то ушел. Только тогда Дельфина позволила себе слегка расслабить спину.

***

Утро у Дельфины началось много раньше, чем это было действительно необходимо. Неполадка с перерасходом воды была устранена еще вчера: три часа поисков и еще полчаса на работу над ней — но девушке нужно было убедиться, что ваншип находится в хорошем техническом состоянии и способен выдержать дорогу до Норикии и обратно. И что после этого у него останется еще немалый запас прочности.

Цикада появился уже после того, как предварительный осмотр «звездочки» был завершен.

— Госпожа Дельфина, — он церемонно склонил голову.

— Доброе утро, Цикада, — девушка даже не обернулась на голос. Цикаде доставляло особое удовольствие появляться у нее за спиной. Оба они прекрасно знали, что ей это категорически не нравится — не в последнюю очередь потому, что Цикада был слишком хорош, за его перемещениями в пространстве могли уследить лишь равные ему профессионалы. А таковых — несмотря на его юность — было не так уж много. Разумеется, Дельфина в любой момент могла отдать приказ. Тогда Цикада не посмел бы подойти к ней со спины. Но и сама Дельфина, и — что гораздо хуже — Цикада понимали, что она не станет этого делать. Попросту потому, что не пожелает открыто признать за собой подобную слабость.

— Цикада, — оборачиваться и не потребовалось. Мгновением спустя он стоял уже прямо напротив нее. Стоял, почтительно опустив глаза. — Цикада, ты готов?

— Да, госпожа Дельфина.

— Прекрасно. Значит, мы вылетаем, — внутри зарождалось глухое раздражение, но Дельфина усилием воли подавила его.

— Нам необходимо будет пройти по одному из боковых течений Грандстрима, — бесстрастно проинформировал Цикада, занимая свое место навигатора «звездочки».

— Да, — Дельфина серьезно кивнула. — Мы пролетим по воздушному коридору А-12 и выйдем из Грандстрима у Клыка Дракона.

Цикада слегка прикрыл глаза. Дельфина поняла, что он мысленно восстановил в памяти карту течений Гранстрима и прослеживает предполагаемый путь. Наконец Цикада повернул голову к ней.

— Да, госпожа Дельфина. Это хороший вариант.

Это она прекрасно знала и сама. Итак, в полет!

«Звездочка», над которой работала Дельфина, была неплохо приспособлена для полетов через Грандстрим. Правда, попади корабль в поток с пресловутыми ста сорока узлами — и долго бы он не продержался. Впрочем, на то Дельфина и хороший пилот. А Цикаде, при всем его отношении к полетам, в искусстве навигации можно было доверять.

Воздушный коридор А-12 был одним из используемых Гильдией коридоров. Главным образом потому, что его всегда наполняло огромное количество птиц — своеобразная гарантия его безопасности. Дельфина уверенно маневрировала между стайками чаек, летящими по направлению Дизет-Анатоль. Несмотря на то, что в Грандстриме отсутствовала четкая градация на «верх/низ», приборы, разработанные Гильдией, исправно показывали положение и направление. Очередной рывок — и Грандстрим преодолен. Дельфина широко улыбнулась.

— Впереди — Клык Дракона, госпожа Дельфина, — сухо произнес голос Цикады. Улыбка Дельфины стала еще шире. И она резко бросила «звездочку» вниз.

— Возросла нагрузка на ведущий двигатель, госпожа Дельфина, — спокойствие Цикады злило. Не давало в полной мере получить удовольствие от резкого пикирования. В который уже раз Дельфина задалась вопросом: как же можно настолько не чувствовать небо? Не получать радости от полета? Небо дает иллюзию свободы. Пусть, иллюзию — но и ее вполне достаточно, чтобы на время забыть и забыться.

— Мы летим, летим, Цикада! — кричать нет ни малейшей необходимости. Но Дельфина не может удержать бьющие через край эмоции.

Горка, бочка, восьмерка, петля…

Дельфина смеялась, легко огибая скалы. Пару раз они проходили настолько близко, что, кажется, будь у нее не «звездочка», а обычный анатольский ваншип, то протяни руку — и коснешься горной породы. Однако со «звездочкой» подобные фокусы не пройдут — и пилот, и навигатор надежно упрятаны в недра машины.

— Госпожа Дельфина, мы должны доставить послание. Не стоит так рисковать, пока задание не выполнено.

— Стоит, Цикада, — уверенно отозвалась Дельфина и рассмеялась. — Неужели ты и впрямь думаешь, что для нас с тобой Клык Дракона может представлять опасность?

Но Цикада не ответил — впрочем, в этом и не было необходимости. Дельфина подняла «звездочку» чуть выше и выровняла ее. Начинались земли Норикии.

***

— Поворот направо, госпожа Дельфина.

— Дальше? — откликнулась она.

Корабль герцога Нолза находился чуть в стороне от города, в доках. По данным Гильдии, «Стремительный» в ремонте не нуждался. Однако у герцога было свое мнение на сей счет. Впрочем, Дельфина подозревала, что это всего лишь предлог. Но зачем герцогу Нолзу могло понадобиться привести корабль в Норикию? Разве что… Дельфина чуть нахмурилась. Не ради же этого послания? Тогда что еще? Ладно. Не важно. Пока — не важно.

Дельфина остановила «звездочку» неподалеку от особняка.

— Здесь, госпожа Дельфина.

Дельфина кивнула, позабыв на секунду, что Цикада не может ее видеть. Парк при поместье был красив — почти как одно из творений Гильдии. Дельфина и не думала, что у обычных анатольских дворян может быть нечто подобное. Интересно. Девушка посадила «звездочку» прямо на траву — мягкую, сочную, зеленую траву. Легко выскользнув из кабины пилота — и не обращая при этом ни малейшего внимания на предостерегающее восклицание Цикады — Дельфина опустилась на одно колено прямо на зеленый покров. 

— Цикада, ты только взгляни! — восторженно воскликнула она. На бегущих прямо к ним солдат она даже не смотрела. Белые одежды Гильдии — защита надежнее иных щитов. — Цикада, эти цветы прекрасны!

— Госпожа Дельфина, — голос Цикады как обычно бесстрастен.

— Да, Цикада, — с сожалением оторвалась она созерцания цветов. — Ты прав, — и она выпрямилась.

Солдаты мялись неподалеку, пытаясь выглядеть грозно. С врагом, несомненно, они разобрались бы тут же, прямо на месте. Но в данной ситуации… Дельфину это начинало забавлять.

— Госпожа… эээ… — неуверенно начал одни из солдат. Видимо, тот, что посмелее. Дельфина одарила его холодным взглядом. О, нет — она не собиралась облегчать их задачу.

— Госпожа Дельфина Эраклеа является посланницей Гильдии, — чуть выступив вперед, вмешался Цикада. — Вы ведь не собираетесь оскорблять Гильдию, угрожая оружием ее посланнице, — это не вопрос, это утверждение. Все верно. Цикада с легкостью нейтрализует малейшую угрозу. А оскорблений Гильдия не прощает.

— У меня послание герцогу Нолзу от Маэстро Мариуса. Проводите, — велела Дельфина, наблюдая за тем, как солдаты вытягиваются по струнке, пытаясь держать руки подальше от ружей. Повиновались военные мгновенно — вероятно, мечтали как можно скорее избавиться от общества столь страшных гостей. От этой мысли Дельфина едва не рассмеялась вслух.

Герцог Нолз встретил посланников в одном из залов. Он стоял у окна, когда те вошли.

— Здравствуйте, госпожа Эраклеа, — церемонно склонил голову он.

— Здравствуйте, герцог, — в тон ему откликнулась Дельфина. Несомненно, Маэстро Мариус наблюдает сейчас за встречей. Пусть видит: ее невозможно обвинить в том, что она не следует этикету.

— Поражен, — задумчиво посмотрел герцог Нолз прямо на нее, — фактом, кто именно доставляет сегодня мне послание от Гильдии.

Дельфина мысленно отметила, что, оказывается, Гильдия поддерживает контакт с герцогом уже давно. Если представится возможность, было бы нелишним разобраться, в чем именно тут дело. Кроме того, ее собеседник прекрасно знает, с кем имеет честь разговаривать. Интересно. Как правило, Гильдия не афишировала своих внутренних дел перед посторонними.

— Примите, пожалуйста, послание, — не ответив на слова герцога, но мысленно не оставив их без внимания, Дельфина чуть склонила голову и протянула Нолзу запечатанный свиток.

Дождавшись, когда герцог осторожно возьмет послание из ее рук, Дельфина продолжила:

— Ответ не нужен.

Герцог задумчиво кивнул.

— Примите, пожалуйста, вашу награду, — и он указал в сторону небольшого стола. На нем лежал внушительного вида кошель. Дельфина едва сдержала смех. Да уж. Это можно бы было счесть и оскорблением. Впрочем… Пожалуй, она сохранит кошель как забавный сувенир.

— Цикада, — чуть оглянувшись в сторону безмолвно стоящего у нее за спиной слуги, произнесла Дельфина.

Тот — все так же молча — взял оплату.

— До свидания, герцог, — сказала Дельфина, после чего развернулась и ушла. Цикада последовал за ней.

Герцог, глядя им вслед, провел пальцами по печати на свитке.

На обратном пути Дельфину и Цикаду солдаты уже не сопровождали — видимо, во время беседы гильдийцев с герцогом военным успели отдать соответствующий приказ.

Устроившись в «звездочке», Дельфина задумчиво сказала:

— Цикада, мы летим в город. Я хочу немного погулять.

***

— Маэстро Мариус, отозвать госпожу Дельфину в Гильдию? Задание она уже выполнила…

— Нет, — откликнулся Мариус. В экране видеонаблюдения Дельфина и Цикада направили «звездочку» к городу. — Пусть. Нам сейчас это только на руку. Дом Эраклеа может спутать все карты.

Маэстро провел рукой по подбородку. Чем дольше Дом Эраклеа будет пребывать в неведении — тем лучше. Собственно, он и отправил с этим поручением именно Дельфину только затем, чтобы на время удалить ее из Гильдии. Разумеется, это было не единственной — но одной из самых значимых — причиной.

Маэстро Мариус покачал головой. Ему не понравился ход разговора между Дельфиной Эраклеа и герцогом Нолзом. Герцог дал ей понять, что ему известно, кто она такая. И намекнул, что доставленное ею послание — далеко не первое. Мариус нахмурился. Что это? Попытки подстраховаться? Или даже сменить сторону? Герцог умен; то, что в настоящий момент он является союзником, не делает его менее опасным противником. Хотя он и не может не понимать, насколько наивно пытаться манипулировать Домами.

Впрочем, Маэстро Мариус не собирался выпускать герцога и его действия из виду. Не в этой партии.

***

Дельфина оставила «звездочку» неподалеку от города — ей хотелось пройтись пешком. Молчание Цикады было тяжелым, неодобрительным. Но пока оно оставалось молчанием — Дельфину это не слишком волновало. Когда мягкую траву сменил асфальт, Дельфина пробежалась по нему и пару раз подпрыгнула, не обращая внимания ни на людей вокруг, ни на Цикаду, тенью скользящего за ней.

Примерно час спустя Дельфина устала. Узкие улочки пригорода и широкие мостовые центра уже не казались ей столь привлекательными и интересными: воздух вокруг был пыльным, а от асфальта шел неприятный жар. То, что на Цикаду это все никак не действовало, неимоверно раздражало.

— Так, все, — Дельфина остановилась и сердито притопнула ногой. Во взгляде Цикады, направленном на нее, ей привиделась насмешка. Дельфина повела плечами.

— Госпожа Дельфина? — последовал сдержанный вопрос.

— Мы идем в бар, — объявила она. Цикада кивнул.

Бар найти оказалось не так-то просто. И обнаружил его, к некоторому неудовольствию Дельфины, именно Цикада.

Заказав у изумленного хозяина еду и самую чистую воду для себя и Цикады, госпожа Эраклеа положила руки на стол и устроила на них голову. В баре было шумно, но Дельфина не прислушивалась к ведущимся вокруг разговорам. До тех пор, пока…

— Его ваншип слишком тяжел… Двигатели…

— Да у него нет ни малейшего шанса…

— Гонки на первенство Норикии…

Дельфина резко вскинула голову и широко распахнутыми, сияющими глазами посмотрела на Цикаду.

— Цикада, мы примем участие в гонках на приз Норикии!

— Госпожа Дельфина, но…

Дельфина яростно мотнула головой.

— Мы. Участвуем. В первенстве. Норикии, — четко выговаривая каждое слово, повторила она.

— Как пожелаете, госпожа Дельфина, — после небольшой паузы кивнул Цикада. Дельфина нервно фыркнула и переключилась на еду — благо, ее как раз приготовили. Цикада кинул на госпожу задумчивый взгляд и тоже приступил к трапезе.

***

«Звездочка» принимать участие в гонках, само собой, не могла — слишком уж технологии Гильдии превосходили разработки анатольских механиков. Дельфине же было интересно играть при прочих равных условиях. Поэтому сразу после обеда она узнала у хозяина, где можно снять жилье. А также, не знает ли он, у кого можно купить ваншип. Тот знал. А потому, разобравшись с остальными вопросами, Дельфина с Цикадой отправились на поиски транспорта.

Откровенно говоря, ваншип был не самой последней модели. Состояние его тоже оставляло желать лучшего. Много лучшего. Едва только увидев этот ваншип, Дельфина засомневалась, а стоит ли вообще его брать. Но почти сразу же ее лицо просветлело — это был вызов. За те два дня, что оставались до гонок, привести машину в порядок было практически нереально. А значит, безумно интересно и захватывающе. Цикада, в отличие от Дельфины, работал без особого энтузиазма — однако же ни разу не дал повода себя упрекнуть. Так что, к соревнованиям ваншип оказался целиком и полностью готов — насколько это вообще было возможно для такого типа машины.

Квалификацию они пропустили. Зато когда гильдийцы появились в числе участников соревнований… Нет, разумеется, слухи ходили всякие. Однако всерьез в подобное никто не верил.

В полнейшей тишине — после выхода гильдийцев смолкли даже шепотки — Дельфина провела свой ваншип и поставила его в последнем ряду.

— Доброго дня, — приветственно махнув рукой, из соседнего ваншипа высунулся молодой темноволосый пилот. — Какие у нас сегодня интересные противники! Не думал, что вы летаете на чем-то еще, кроме «звездочек»! — в его голосе не было ни капли насмешки. Лишь азарт и любопытство.

— Доброго, — легко откликнулась Дельфина. И любовно провела рукой по борту своего ваншипа — за время ремонта она практически сроднилась с машиной. — И не только летаем! Мы еще и оставляем остальные экипажи далеко в хвосте!

— Значит, мне придется постараться, — серьезно кивнул ее собеседник. — Алекс Роу. Для меня честь быть вашим противником в этот день.

— Дельфина Эраклеа, — чуть удивленно кивнула Дельфина.

— Победит сильнейший, — отсалютовал ей Алекс и, сев на место, надел шлем.

Дельфина покачала головой и активировала шлем на своем комбинезоне.

— Цикада, — скомандовала она, — следи за уровнем воды и нагрузкой на клавдиевый резонатор.

— Слушаюсь, госпожа Дельфина, — кажется, Цикаде и самому начинала нравиться эта авантюра. Дельфина улыбнулась.

Тем временем объявили готовность к старту. Дельфина положила руки на штурвал и мягко подняла машину в воздух. Отсчет. И в нужный момент ваншипы рванулись вперед. Дельфина хищно улыбнулась и пропустила Алекса вперед.

— Цикада?

— В тридцати метрах — поворот направо на двадцать градусов. Еще в десяти метрах — препятствие. Обходить снизу. Далее, пятнадцать метров, поворот на шестьдесят пять градусов. И сразу же — вверх на сорок, госпожа Дельфина.

— Поняла.

Алекс шел хорошо. Дельфина одобрительно фыркнула — он уже получил неплохое преимущество. Что ж, самое время заявить о себе. Одного из участников она обошла прямо на повороте — не сбавляя скорости, благо соотношение ее мастерства и подкорректированного баланса ваншипа позволяли без особого труда проворачивать подобные фокусы. Следующий экипаж шарахнулся от нее, когда она начала заводить машину на препятствие, отчего зацепил краем борта скалу и сошел с трассы. Дельфина только поморщилась на столь явный непрофессионализм.

— Шестьдесят метров по прямой, — добавил Цикада. — Затем будет выход из города к туннелям — там повороты стандартные — и лесная полоса, где можно будет обходить соперников сверху, госпожа Дельфина.

— Принято.

Пять метров. Четыре. Три. Два. Дельфина резко сбросила скорость. Один. Поворот на силе инерции — и резкое ускорение. Выровнять хвост ваншипа…

— Двигатели?

— В норме, госпожа Дельфина.

Дельфина кивнула. На этом повороте они оставили позади сразу двоих. В канализационные туннели их ваншип влетел, чуть отставая от очередного противника. Когда машина оказалась над водой, Дельфина восхищенно вскрикнула и, не в силах удержаться, ненадолго перевернула ваншип. В воде были кусочки Клавдия, поэтому она мерцала синим.

— Посмотри, как прекрасно, Цикада!

— Госпожа Дельфина, в двух метрах от нас — еще один экипаж.

Голос Цикады, как обычно, подействовал отрезвляюще. Дельфина выровняла машину и бросила ее вперед. Вверх, почти вплотную к потолку — и в очередной поворот они вошли не сбавляя скорости, оборотом вокруг своей оси гася инерцию.

— Следующие?

— Дальше, госпожа Дельфина, их мы нагоним только у лесной зоны.

Дельфина кивнула и погладила штурвал. Ваншип держался молодцом.

После туннелей яркий дневной свет бил в глаза. Дельфина отрегулировала затемнение шлема. Пока они шли ровно, постепенно догоняя тех немногих, кто продолжал оставаться впереди.

Они обошли соперников справа — с той стороны, где было больше веток. Но оттуда и не ожидали подвоха, полагая, что в эти заросли никто сунуться просто не рискнет. Однако Дельфина, прикусив губу, практически идеально провела маневры — их ваншип зацепил лишь одну ветку, да и та была тонким прутиком.

Долина Смерти носила столь грозное название не зря — неумелому пилоту там делать было попросту нечего. Равно как и неумелому навигатору. Дельфина рассмеялась — тут же напрочь сбив дыхание под потоками ветра — и красиво, почти рисуясь, прошла ущелье. Небо — над головой. Под ваншипом — острые скалы. Прекрасно! Прекрасно! Прекрасно!

Между тем, впереди оставался только ваншип Алекса.

— Дальше?

— Два поворота — не превышают сорока градусов, пятьдесят метров по прямой, две узких улицы в городской черте и финиш, госпожа Дельфина.

— Ясно.

Дельфина прикусила губу. Теперь борьба шла только между нею и Роу. На поворотах можно выиграть время за счет маневренности, на прямой — за счет скорости. Но решится все именно на улочках и ближе к финалу.

— Цикада, следи за нагрузкой. Перед городом будет резкое ускорение.

— Да, госпожа Дельфина.

Повороты были пройдены идеально. Правда, Алекс тоже оказался очень хорошим пилотом. Дельфина чувствовала, как азарт все сильнее охватывает ее. Ускорение — и уже возле города два ваншипа почти сравнялись. Почти. Но Алекс все еще шел впереди. На улицах — не развернуться. Не обойти соперника. Рывок вверх-вниз в данном случае — бесполезная потеря скорости и времени. Дельфина терпеливо выжидала и вела машину след в след машине Алекса. Наконец они вылетели за пределы улочек — на финишную прямую. Сцепив зубы, Дельфина постаралась выжать из ваншипа все, на что тот был способен. Но и у Алекса оказался припрятан туз в рукаве — Ускоритель. Роу до последнего момента не использовал его, тогда как Дельфина воспользовалась им уже дважды. Впрочем… Еще ненадолго — но ускорителя должно хватить…

Дельфина летела, чувствуя себя саму уже чуть ли не ветром, и мысленно отсчитывала метры до финиша. Есть.

Дельфина изумленно посмотрела на Алекса. Тот ответил ей не менее изумленным взглядом. Такого в гонках за приз Норикии, пожалуй, еще не случалось — два пилота финишировали одновременно.

— Спасибо за то, что разделили сегодня со мной небо, — серьезно кивнул Алекс. — Я был бы счастлив, если бы нам довелось полетать вместе.

Дельфина на секунду растерялась, но Алекс, кажется, и не ждал от нее ответа. Впрочем, она откликнулась.

— Вы хороший пилот и лететь в одном небе с вами было поистине прекрасно.

Алекс благодарно улыбнулся и отвел свой ваншип в сторону. Вечером будут чествования победителей, ну а пока…

— Цикада! А мы ведь победили!

Цикада ровно кивнул, но видно было, что и он тоже доволен. Хотя ему и не понравилось то, что победу они вынуждены делить с анатольским пилотом.

— Цикада, мы остаемся в Норикии еще ненадолго! — решительно объявила Дельфина и радостно рассмеялась.


End file.
